deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate vs Ninja
Disclaimer: Yes I am quite aware that these two warriors are technically non fictional but this matchup is so iconic, so heavily requested for a Death Battle that I have been given special Admin permission to post this match up. Not to mention that both Pirates and Ninjas have enough fictional depictions to be considered for this wiki: again even though this wiki specifically avoids real characters I HAVE SPECIAL PERMISSION to post this blog. I'm not going to spam real world character matchups; I know the difference between Death Battle and Deadliest Warrior. Title Card image was created by NeoNightclaw19. Description The iconic internet rivalry is here; the two greatest, and most overused, warrior tropes. The Carribean Pirate: scourge of the 7 seas. And the Ninja: silent assassin of Japan. Analysis: Pirate General Info *Year: 1715 *Height: c. 5' 10" *Weight: c. 170 lbs Experience * Veterans of the Queen Ann's War (most of them) * Practitioners of fencing and dueling * Trained and experienced in naval and marine warfare, melee combat and blackpowder weapons * Masters of deception and ambush * Very good singers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynUXUBvPR9E ** Famous songs include; A Pirate's Life for Me, Spongebob Squarepants Theme Song, and You are a Pirate * Resourceful; able to survive well both at sea and on tropical islands for long periods of time. * Experienced at swinging from mast ropes or vines. Weapons * Cutlass and Saber ** A single handed sword sharp enough to slice an unarmored opponent in half with a single slash. Some Pirates could hold their swords or knives inside their mouth; allowing them to use their hands for other things like climbing rigging. They were short shorts because Pirate Boats were too small for a long sword. A Cutlass and Saber were similar weapons and Pirates used both; but the Cutlass was thicker and shorter relative to the Saber. A Cutlass hilt was sometimes armored, and could be used to block blows or to punch enemies. *Spadroon ** A stabbing sword used for fencing. It was heavier than a saber, but offered superior range due to its length. * Flintlock Pistol ** While there is no universal design of a Flintlock Pistol; they can range from a small Derringer to .50 Cal at least. A good marksman can have an effective killing range of 50 yards but in a heated engagement this range can drop to about 10-20 ft. To compensate for their relatively short range and the possibility of a misfire (especially since the sea air damped gunpowder) Pirates would carry multiple pistols at once; hanging on their belts, coats, bandoliers, etc. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TK0AIjRzIM4 * Blunderbuss and Musketoon ** One of the first types of Shotguns. The ammunition can be random shrapnel or stones that still function like modern day buckshot. The spread of the shot can hit multiple targets at once; and can be spread out further due to the trumpet shape of the gun. Even heavy Knight armor could be pierced by the Blunderbuss; hence why traditional Knights became irrelevant. * Grenado ** A grenade that looks like the classical image of a 'cartoon bomb'. The shrapnel was able to go around armor to strike the openings and gaps between the armored plates. * Musket ** The Musket was the primary weapon of the renaissance; replacing Knights with Pike and Shoot or Napoleonic Warfare. Since they were only single shot, the musket balls were massive to better guarantee a kill. Most muskets were .75 Cal at least. The effective range of a Musket can be about 100 yards. Muskets can pierce Knight armor, hence why steel armor became irrelevant by the Industrial Period. While Muskets did need maintenance, using it was very easy to master. * Belaying pins, Chains, Grappling Hook, Harpoons, and other improvised sailing weapons. * Hook hand (for amputees) * Cannons ** Can fire cannonballs, grapeshot, knives, chains and random shrapnel all with lethal potency. *Swivelguns ** Were similar to cannons yet smaller weapons and more designed for sniping. * Sloop or Frigate ** Normally housing multiple rowboats, cargo capable of sustaining a crew for months at sea. Sailboats were slow however; moving only 8 knots at most. * Knives * Black Spot ** A tool of psychological warfare; used to declare that their victim will be murdered by a pirate crew. It terrified the legendary Pirate Captain Billy Bones so much that he died from shock. Feats * Plundered most of the Caribbean Islands, gathering luxurious treasures from the raids * Survived and defeated European Navies on multiple occasions * Defeated a fully armored Knight in 1 on 1 combat (Deadliest Warrior). * Blackbeard blockcaded the town of Charleston, South Carolina for 5 days. * Black Bartholomew Roberts raided at least 470 vessels. Weaknesses * Rarely sober, even during battle * Sometimes amputated or missing body parts from previous battles ** Peg Legs, Hook Hands and Eye Patches were used to attempt to compensate for the loss. * Treasonous, greedy, cutthroat ** Some Pirate Crews attempted to make a Pirate Code to prevent mutanity. * Armorless ** This was because armor was impracticle on boats; as boats were too small and cramp for heavy armor. * No camo (Kind of irrelevant on a boat) * Black powder weapons are loud * Black powder weapons malfunction frequently ** Pirates carried multiple pistols into battle to compensate if any single pistol would to malfunction. * Black powder guns take about half a minute to a full minute to reload just one shot ** Pirates always had their guns preloaded; but their raids were designed to be quick so they didn't need to reload. * Pirate ships regularly had flammable black powder barrels scattered around, which are a potential hazard. * Scurvy was the number 1 killer of pirates; no joke. * Superstitious ** Long John Silver was able to terrify his crew after pointing out they desecrated a Bible in order to give John a Black Spot. * Pirate Sloops has fewer cannons than naval Warcraft as Pirates didn't want to sink their booty; the average 80ft long Sloop had 12 cannons at most and a 40 man crew. * Bounties, as impressive as they are, attracts navies and bounty hunters. * Filthy and unsanitary. * Sometimes bury their treasure for no reason. ** According to Kaptain Skurvy; Section 3 paragraph 4 of the official 'Pirate Handbook' "Any and all treasures required by ill-gotten means shall and will be systematically buried." Failures * Captain Hook's crew have been regularly defeated by Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. * Relatively normal Pirate crews have been frequently and easily defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates. ** Krieg Pirates, despite being a massive armada, was almost completely slaughtered by Dracul Mihawk singlehandedly. * Long John Silver's crew was wiped out by Captain Alexander Smollett's crew. * A majority of pirate crews retired or were killed only a few years after being active. * Bartholomew Roberts death was due to his crew being too drunk to fight back against Chaloner Ogle's frigate HMS Swallow. * Redbeard was defeated by Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo when a jackhammer fell into his pants. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKQuHL56HtI Analysis: Ninja General Info *Height : 5'2" *Year : 1600 A.D. *Weight : 135 lb Ninjutsu training * Above average speed, agility and climbing abilities * Trained in pain endurance and tolerance * Martial arts focusing on agility * Stealthy and camouflaged ** Their traditional dark outfit was actually dark navy, not black, as it blends better in the night sky. Ninjas have dozens of types of camo or costumes. * Masters of ambush and raiding * Masters of psychological warfare ** Many of the Ninja's most infamous and outlandish mythical magical abilities were stories of propoganda that terrorised Medieval Japan. * Designed to fight at night * Mastered patience and timing * Highly secretive * Tabi Boots and light weapons allow silent yet swift movement Weapons * Ninjato or Ninjaken ** A fast sword rivaling the cutting power of Katana. A direct blow against an unarmored human will cut them in half. Although faster than a Katanana, it is one of the shortest 2 handed swords. Some Ninjato looks like a Katana that broke its tip; which makes sense since Ninjas were thieves and modified their tools with whatever they could find. * Tantō ** A very short sword used either as a sidearm or for assassination. * Kunai and other daggers * Kama ** A single handed farming scythe modified into a weapon. Can be used to hook enemy weapons. * Chains ** Ninja used chains, some of which weighted with an iron ball, to entangle enemies and their weapons. The iron ball varies in weight, but the heavier depictions can harm or even kill enemies wearing heavy helmets like the Samurai Kabuto. Spinning the ball around your head creates a 360 protective zone, able to block other melee weapons. * Kusarigama ** A combination of a Kama and a chain. * Nunchaku ** A farming tool for thrashing grain improvised as a weapon. Noticably one of the Ninja's less lethal weapons due to being so lightweight and blunt. * Black Egg ** A stunning weapon can help quickly blind the foe with a powder of spices or broken glass being thrown directly into their eyes. This weapon can be used to start a combo attack, counter an enemy attack, or to retreat. It is able to go into eyesockets of a mask or helmet. * Smoke Bomb ** A variation of the Black Egg that creates a cloud of smoke; allowing the Ninja to retreat or to blind his enemy. This led to the myth that Ninjas could teleport using clouds of smoke, like Naruto's "Substitution Jutsu". * Shuriken ** This multi-headed small throwing knife showed no lethality outside of neck or eye shots. Shurikens are to injure the enemy so they are open to an attack, just like the Black Eggs. Their range and accuracy are limited; but they are still a popular weapon as Ninjas can carry literally dozens of them into battle without being weighed down. * Caltrops ** Sharp yet small objects that can be scattered across the ground to impale the enemy's feet. Like the Shuriken, this is designed to slow down a persuer to allow a Ninja to flee. * Poison Blowgun ** The tip of the dart is covered in a poison; primarily Fugu Fish toxin. In theory, a hit anywhere on the target delivers a kill, but it has limited range and accuracy; Ninja blowguns are much smaller than say a tribal blowdart, Ninjas have to pack light and by doing so have to restrict their weapons. ** The Blowgun could be used as a snorkle as well, allowing a Ninja to hide underwater for hours. * Sai and Jutte ** Single handed weapons noticeable for having a hook that could catch enemy blades. The sai was a stabbing dagger and the Jutte was a baton. * Poison; either to assassinate or to make blades deadlier. * Various tools for unorthodox travel ** Water Shoes to walk across water ** Grappling Hooks ** Collapsable Ladders ** Ashiko Cleats ** Tekagi Shuko climbing claws ** Gliding Suits * Matchlock Arquebus (used primarily by Sugitani Zenjubo) * Kunoichi (female ninja) used their sexiness to trick or distract their enemies. ** This is why the ninja Mai Shiranui has such a revealing dress ** Steel Fans containing sharp daggers were used by the Kunoichi. * Fake tree bark or hollowed boulders ** Ninja sometimes can deploy certain paper sheets painted to resemble the natural environment. Feats * Spied on and assassinated countless Samurai lords and generals. * Hattori Hanzo caused an entire army to route with only a small band of ninjas in the aftermath of The Battle of Mikatagahara. * Defeated Zombie hordes regularly (Zombies vs. Ninjas). Weaknesses * Ninjas were spies and assassins first, they were not designed for conventional combat. * Most superhuman Ninja traits are just myths created by the Ninjas themselves. ** That means no teleportation, cloning, transformation, invisibility or any other magic. ** Ninjas do NOT have supersonic speed or the ability to deflect bullets; that's humanly impossible. * Armorless * Ninjas were normally peasants too poor to afford proper warrior equipment * Not all Ninjas had proper Ninjutsu training or battlefield experience * Light weapons are not designed to penetrate or damage armor. ** In the TMNT 2012 series; Splinter confirms that Samurai Armor was almost impossible to penetrate for a Ninja. However he says that Ninjas focused instead to ignore the armor entirely to attack the man inside of it. * Small projectile weapons highly ineffective at long ranges. * Ninja hordes are relatively easy to beat compared to an individual ninja * Some fictional Ninjas completely ignore stealth or camo; Bang Shishigami for example. Failures * The Foot Clan have been easily defeated by the TMNT on a regular basis http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ConservationOfNinjutsu. * Hordes of Ninjas have been killed by Deadpool, even when Deadpool was talking on his cellphone. * Punisher escaped a large scale Ninja ambush; and these Ninjas were equipped with guns. * Ernst Stavro Blofeld's clan of Ninjas failed to kill or assassinate James Bond. * Batman has defeated and held his ground against Ra's al Ghul's Ninja clan multiple times. * Most likely can't catch arrows (according to Mythbusters). * Murasaki Brothers effortlessly defeated by Kid Goku. * Lost to a Spartan Hoplite; the Ninja had no weapons that could pierce the Hoplite's heavy armor and shield (Deadliest Warrior). * Sugitani Zenjubo failed to assassinate Oda Nobunaga and was eventually caught and executed. Duel Japan; 1600s A local gambling den attracted the attention of a hairy man; he goes to the bartender and bribes him with a heavy coin purse. "I'm lookin' for the wereabouts of 'The golden armor of Kagura Uchia'." The bartender gives him a scroll, with a map written on it. "A three days journey, if the sea winds allow it." He then shoots the bartender dead with a pistol and takes his gold back. The people were shocked of course, as the man turned his guns to them. The bearded man was a Pirate, and he turned over his hat; asking the other patrons to 'donate' their money to them. But as he left, one of the patrons he stole from rushed into the forests. This man was secretly a well known criminal too, a Ninja. He took off his civilian disguise and wore his dark clothes, carried his gear and went through the trails. The pirate was still headed for his ship, but before he left the tree line he hears the bending of branches and the rustle of leaves. Thinking someone was following him, he lit a grenado and threw it at the path behind him. In the flash of the explosion the forrest lit up, just for a second. Just long enough for the Pirate to see a black figure leap at him from the tree tops. He rolled out of the way of the Ninja, just in time, as the Ninja stabbed into the ground. By the time the Ninjato was pulled out, the Pirate sheathed his Saber in his right hand with a pistol in his left. "Is this 'black cat' in my path?" The two slashed and stabbed at each other, but neither could land a blow. The Ninja made a defensive stance, but this allowed the Pirate to aim his pistol and fire. The Ninja ducked just in time, and he heard the bullet fly past his ear. The Pirate reaches for another pistol from his vest. The Ninja saw this action and threw three shuriken; two of which hit in the chest and shoulder. But the Pirate has a history of getting stabbed, as seen by his many scars. He pulled out the shurikens and taunted; "You can't kill a gull with a toy!" The Pirate had his own knife; he unsheathed and threw it at the Ninja. It landed and lacerated his arm, but it was only a glancing blow. Yet the Ninja knew that with his cover blown, he lost his advantage. The Pirate drew two pistols and aimed both at the Ninja's head. The Ninja was crafty however; he threw a smoke bomb into the ground. The cloud quickly faded, but so did the asssassin. The Pirate sees the bushes shake as the Ninja flees. The Pirate keeps his guns at the ready as he exists the tree-line. At the sandy beach his rowboat rests on the shore. He keeps an eye out, knowing the beach has no cover to hide behind. But as he pushes the boat back into the water, he spies the Ninja's shadow, swimming just under the tide. The Ninja rises up with his sword, but the Pirate blocks just in time with his own blade. With their blades locked, the Pirate uses his free hand to pull a pistol and fire it at the Ninja point blank; but the gun misfires. Frustrated, the Pirate instead pistolwhips the Ninja. The Ninja's ninjato is knocked out, but he carries other weapons. The Pirate charges, but the Ninja breaks open a black-egg and throws it at the Pirate. The Pirate flinches in pain as the dust of glass scrapes his eye. The Ninja then pulls out a chain. It whips around the Pirate's legs, and with a sharp tug, the chain pulls the Pirate's legs upwards and the Pirate falls onto his back. The Ninja retrieves his sword and prepares to land the killing blow. But the Pirate grabs a heavy pile of sand and throws it at the Ninja's face. As the Ninja flinched; the Pirate pulls out his blunderbuss. The Ninja is too close to dodge the mighty thundering blast. The shot drills into the Ninja's leg; amputating it instantly. The Ninja drops his weapons and lands into the sand hard. The Ninja watches as the Pirate steals his Ninjato and throws it into the sea. The Pirate readies his rowboat, and before heading out to sea, shouts. "A parting gift for the beached whale!" He chucks a grenado at the Ninja, and it lands mere inches away. He whispers. "You drunken bastard ape..." And the bomb detonates. The Pirate rows back to his ship, sake in hand. He takes a big gulp. "Ack, my drink has been poisoned!" He takes a sniff of the bottle. "Arg, it's just a tad stale. I'll mix it with some grog." Conclusion Both of these warriors had the skill and experience to hold their ground against each other's weapons. While the Ninja's arsenal was diverse, it consisted of very light and often improvised weapons; which is what many of the Pirate's weapons were like as well. Both were strategic, deceptive and excelent at ambushing in their own right. So while the Ninja had gear specifically designed for stealth and speed this advantage alone wasn't enough to be a game changer; especially since Pirates were known for launching surprise attacks as well. If we made a scenario where the Ninja ambushed the Pirate, we need to make a scenario where the Pirate ambushes the Ninja as well to make things fair. And even if you did make the argument that the Ninja poisoned all of their weapons, the Pirate can do the same as well. The deciding factor of this matchup is the same reason why the Medieval Era was surpassed by the Reinassance Era; guns. The Ninja was a master of ambush, and so didn't carry long ranged weapons in his arsenal. But even if he did carry say a massive Yumi bow, the Pirate had a superior rate of fire as he could carry multiple pre-loaded guns into battle and the Musket has an effective range similar to that of the Yumi. And not to mention the majority of the Ninja's projectiles were very light weight and were only accurate at relatively close ranges. And even if they did land on their target they were rarely fatal; while black powder weapons can easily pierce through bone and kill. And not to mention the primary projectile of the Ninja were throwing knives; it's not like the Pirates didn't use their own knives as well. While it is true that there are historical records of Ninjas using muskets; those muskets were matchlock Arquebuses and so technologically inferior to the flintlock muskets Pirates used. The Arquebus was also relatively heavy and loud; a type of weapon that conflicts with the Ninja's iconic stealth. Basically the Ninja would need to charge into the Pirate's effective range, avoid his projectiles and engage at close range. However as fast as the Ninja is, he's still human and cannot dodge grenade explosions or shotguns. Even a Ninja has his limits. Other depictions of Pirate vs Ninja Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. Luffy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h62BhY-jBJE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbNNBVc_r4A https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuvCcKkln-g Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pirates vs Ninjas' themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Pirates' themed Death Battles Category:Pikazilla Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016